Amame!
by amo-a-inuyasha
Summary: el orgullo de sesshomaru no deja ver lo que en realidad siente por lin y decide disfrasarce para saber si lo ama o no
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru. El mismo demonio frio, sin sentimientos, con un corazón tan duro como una armadura. Lin la eternamente niña, alegre, radiante y ahora mas hermosa; sus dieciséis años dejaban ver que ya era toda una mujer y valla que era encantadora, aunque en ocasiones la tristeza que había en ella era mas grande que su ilustre sonrisa, la soledad la estaba matando lentamente.

Despertar en la mañana preparar el desayuno con todo el esmero posible y solo ver a Sesshomaru despertar, con los rayos del sol rosando su tez blanca y esos pulcrísimos ojos color caramelo lóbrego que observaban la fogata en el fondo para luego centrarlos en Lin que se acercaba con un plato de comida hacía el, le era mas que suficiente. Pero al parecer eso solo le molestaba mas de lo que entendía, después de eso despedirse de el, contemplando su hermosa figura que se movía majestuosamente a través del bosque; se quedaba parada allí hasta que la sombra desaparecía entre los matorrales, sin embargo, después de que estaba segura de que el ya no los veía comenzaba a llorar sin cesar con el único consuelo de Jaken; quien no comprendía aun el por que sus lagrimas. Después de unos minutos ella se paraba limpiaba sus ojos, que aun estaban cristalinos, y sacudía sus atavíos; le sonreía al pequeño demonio y le decía: - no te preocupes todo esta bien – sabiendo que estaba lastimada. Poniendo siempre una barrera alrededor de ella sin darse cuenta de que estaba llena de heridas.

Sesshomaru salía todas las mañanas para vagar por el bosque durante horas, para llegar a un rio y sentarse en la orilla en una gran roca, veía en el agua el reflejo de la mujer que mas amaba. Antes de que llegara el atardecer caminaba hasta llegar a un gran palacio, donde unas puertas enormes de madera se abrían ante el y dentro lo esperaba una bella mujer de cabello negro y unos ojos azules brillantes, con un kimono rojo y flores doradas, con una flauta en mano; el la tomo de una de sus extremidades con algo de brusquedad y la llevo por de los pasillos hasta llegar hasta sus aposentos, donde el se acostó y ella comenzó a tocar una melodía tan preciosa, que logro apaciguar al poderoso demonio, era al parecer muy joven de aproximadamente veinte años, quien no era nada tonta y bien sabía lo que quería. Dejo de tocar

-deja a esa niña – el abrió los ojos y volteo a verla

- te refieres a Lin ¿no es así?... ¡ha! A mi nadie me da órdenes – le contesto – sigue tocando

- debes dejarla, si estas con migo… es ella o yo – el se paro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, le sonrió haciéndole pensar otra cosa, la beso en la frente y le dijo en voz baja

- ella – y salió de la habitación.

La mujer quien aun no salía de su asombro se asomo por la ventana viendo salir a Sesshomaru por la puerta principal, parecía que estaba bien pero la lagrima que rodo por su mejilla decía todo lo contrario. No iba a luchar por el, pero bien sabía que lo amaba, sin embargo, hacer algo para reconquistarlo era rebajarse al nivel de una humana y no estaba realmente dispuesta a hacerlo.

Sesshomaru, caminaba de regreso por un sendero aun mas largo, deseaba tanto caminar de la mano con… con ella. Pensaba solo en ella. De un tiempo acá no pensaba en otra cosa, ni siquiera podia concentrarse en las batallas, tratando de que a no le hicieran daño. ¿Pero por que ella? Podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, pero no ¡la que quería a ella! Quería su amor todo. Debía tener tan siquiera una pista de lo que sentía por el. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos que le turbaban antes de llegar a donde se encontraban Jaken y Lin, ambos encendiendo una fogata para la cena de esa noche.

Se acerco a un árbol y se sentó debajo.

-¡Jaken! – dijo Sesshomaru –ve a buscar mas leña – cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar volteo a ver a su amo y vio que necesitaba decirle algo a lin y que no quería que el escuchara, así que sumisamente se marcho del lugar.

-¡Lin! Acércate – Sesshomaru le hiso una señal con la mano indicándole que fuera

- dígame señor Sesshomaru – estaba algo temerosa, ya que hace mucho que no tenían una conversación y ahora que el le hablara debía ser algo realmente serio

- cuéntame más de ti….- sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía los ojos cerrados

-¡¿Qué? – la niña estaba realmente sorprendida por la petición de su amo

- si quieres no te estoy obligando

- no, no esta bien…- la niña no sabía muy bien por donde empezar –pues no tengo muchos recuerdos, la verdad solía jugar con mi hermano por las praderas, y mama me enseño a coser; mi hermano era el que siempre se la pasaba cuidándome y cumpliendo mis caprichos me decía: -"mi niña" –para todo. Un día unos bandidos trataron de robarme o al menos eso creo, intervinieron mi padre y mi hermano, pero los mataron después se interpuso mi madre y sucedió lo mismo, hui corrí lo mas lejos que pude; viví sola durante mucho tiempo, días y días sin comer, siempre sucia y… - ella no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, hacía mucho que no pensaba en sus padres y su hermano mayor, le traía tantos recuerdos mencionarlos. Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y la abrazo recargándola en su hombro, tratando de consolarla le dijo:

- tranquila a mi lado no estarás sola - las palabras de la joven le habían conmovido un poco su duro corazón, le dio valor para decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento

- hace ocho años que deje de estar sola – recordando la ves que la revivió con su espada y comenzaron el viaje juntos – ya jamás lo estaré, ¿verdad?

- no jamás… mi niña – ella volteo extrañada ¿Por qué le nombraba de esa manera?

Tomo su mentón y lo acerco a el, pudo sentir su respiración muy cerca, sintió sus benditas lagrimas caer en su mano y las limpio con su nariz las que rodaban por sus pómulos, estuvo a unos segundos de confesarle que tal vez estaba enamorado de ella; pero sintió los torpes pasos de su sirviente que se acercaba de regreso. Agradeció tanto el que hubiera llegado u ocurriría algo de lo que después se hubiera arrepentido para siempre. Se alejo de ella y se marcho sin dar explicaciones.

Jaken noto sobre todo el sonrojo y la agitación de la chica, no quiso ni cenar, estuvo muy extraña, muy pensativa

No entiendo Lin no durmió muy bien esa noche. Ya entrada la madrugada llego Sesshomaru y se paro al lado de la chica, se quedo observándola por unos minutos y se quito el peluche que traía con el, lo desenrollo y como una manta lo puso sobre ella; Lin se ajito un poco, pero el se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído: -esta fría la noche – ella solo entre dormida y despierta le contesto: –gracias –

A la mañana siguiente, Lin despertaba y cuando vio la manta de su amo en primer instante se impresiono, luego la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro olio por un buen rato el aroma impregnado en aquella tela que era tan suave. Después llego Sesshomaru quien al verla haciendo tal acción pasaron un millón de cosas por su mente, pero realmente no sabía ni que pensar, estaba tan confundido. La joven se puso de pie rápidamente

-buenos días señor Sesshomaru – se agacho y doblo lo que la cubrió durante la noche para después dárselo a su amo – gracias…

El no dijo nada solo la tomo y la puso en sus hombros

-Lin, ¿A dónde vas a comprar la comida? – Sesshomaru le daba dinero a la nena para comprara la comida de todos los días pero jamás supo a donde iba a comprarla

- pues… cerca de aquí hay un pueblo y ahí esta un mercado al cual voy a comprar

- pues bueno, hoy te acompañare a comprar el desayuno – la niña se sonrojo un poco, tomo una canasta y se dirigieron hacía allá.

Iban caminando, ella iba muy seria cuando en otras ocasiones siempre platicaba hasta hartar a Sesshomaru el que no lo hiciera significaba algo muy malo, pero de todas formas el no iba a iniciar una conversación

-señor Sesshomaru… - como se esperaba - ¿Por qué quiso acompañarme?

- que, ¿no puedo? ¿Te molesta? - ojala no respondiera la segunda

- no solo se me hace extraño, siempre se va por la mañana o a veces no esta

- ya deja de hablar… me molesta tu voz - la verdad es encantadora

- si – la niña estaba verdaderamente triste le molesta mi voz

Llegaron al pueblo, el de su manga izquierda saco una bolsita azul celeste que emitía un tintineo

-ten, aquí tienes dinero, compra lo que sea necesario – y entrando estaba el mercado, ella le contestaba a todos con mucha amabilidad y hablaba tan sutilmente que era imposible no adorarla con tan solo verla, esto hacía que naciera un nuevo sentimiento en Sesshomaru algo que no lograba reconocer muy bien, solo sabía que le molestaba y que no deseaba sentirlo algo parecido a lo que le llaman "celos", apretó su puño y esto lo noto Lin quien lo vio de reojo

-señor Sesshomaru ¿esta bien?

- si, no es nada – ella le sonrió, ¡diablos! Si seguía haciendo eso la adoraría más y no podría separarse jamás de su lado, que difícil se le hacía dejarla de ver aunque fuera por un instante

-¡mire señor Sesshomaru! – le gritaba Lin desde lejos agitando los brazos, el se aproximo hacía ella, fingiendo estar fastidiado, cuando estuvo a su lado vio que a la niña le brillaban los ojos viendo unos maravillosos antifaces, de varios colores, amarillos, rojos, azules, con listones plateados y dorados. La pequeña estaba encantada contemplándolos

- ¿puedo comprarme uno? – le pregunto la niña

- no lo gastes en boberías – le contesto con un tono muy grosero. Pero al verlas mas de cerca se le ocurrió una idea que no era nada mala, al contrario esto le beneficiaria a encontrar muchas respuestas, le ayudaría a estar al lado de Lin sin que ella ni nadie se diera cuenta… ella se adelanto algo cabizbaja, él aun guardaba unas monedas.

Ya de regreso por el camino, Lin iba brinque, que brinque como una niña pequeña pero eso le encantaba a Sesshomaru, mientras mas pudiera ver esa hermosa sonrisa, pasara lo que pasara no le importaría. Llegaron al campamento donde se encontraba Jaken; lin saco la comida que compro en el pueblo y se puso a prepararla, antes de que estuviera lista Sesshomaru se puso de pie

-me voy, regreso mañana temprano – y se marcho. La joven de nuevo empezó a llorar pero esta vez mas disimuladamente.

Sesshomaru se fue, pero tomo un camino diferente, regreso al pueblo y lo que compro fue algo a lo que los citadinos se les hiso muy extraño de su parte, pero no hicieron preguntas, sabían que los podía matar con un solo rasguño así que prefirieron guardar silencio por su bien.

Con discreción, en una parte alejada del bosque Sesshomaru se cambiaba de ropa, amarraba su cabello de manera que no se notara lo largo que estaba, se puso un sombrero negro ya desgastado y una máscara negra, que cubría a la perfección su rostro, quedo irreconocible

No puede ser la idiotez que voy a hacer pensaba mientras se aproximaba a donde en ese momento debería estar durmiendo Lin. Cuando llego a tal lugar, Jaken estaba profundamente dormido y la muchacha estaba sentada frente a la fogata al parecer aguardando a que algo sucediera

¿Me esta esperando a mi? no podía ser que ella lo esperara toda la noche.

Se acerco en sigilo, cuidando de que nada delatara su figura, cada vez mas y mas cerca y al parecer la distraída joven no se percataba de que el ya estaba detrás de ella. Le tapo la boca, trato de gritar pero no pudo, su respiración aceleraba conforme Sesshomaru la alejaba de Jaken, el podía notarlo pero no le importo una vez que la tuvo cerca. Ella solo veía que los ojos de aquel hombre se le hacían conocidos pero no lograba reconocerlo, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes cafés corroídos, el hombre no hablaba solo veía a Lin que temblaba de miedo, se acerco un dedo a la boca y le dijo que guardara silencio; de una bolsa dentro de su capa saco un antifaz amarillo, con brillos dorados y un listón plateado, era el que esa mañana le había fascinado, la señorita lo tomo y le dijo en voz baja: -gracias…- realmente el ya no aguantaba las ganas, si no hacía lo que había estado esperando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se ahogaría en su propia desesperación, la ansiedad corrompía sus ganas de…; tomo la cara de la chica y la beso, ella solo se quedo plasmada, el trataba de que ella le correspondiera pero se abstenía. Lo empujo del pecho para tomar un poco de aire, estaba algo perturbada por el beso tan repentino, sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-¡no!- él con una voz descompuesta le inquiero

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estas enamorada de otra persona? – trato de sacarle una respuesta

- n-n-no, yo no dije eso- comenzaba a tartamudear

- entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes con migo?, vivirías mejor que con el

- ¡nuca digas eso!, el es mi amo y además yo…- estuvo a punto de confesar algo de lo que no estaba ciertamente segura

-tu estas enamorada del él ¿no es así? - le sonrió discretamente y fue cuando sintió que le daba algo en la mano, beso su mejilla y se marcho; Lin observo lo que sostenía era una rosa azul, preciosa. No se había alejado mucho, regreso a donde se suponía su amo debería verla y vio que todo seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentó debajo de un gran roble se recargo ahí, hasta que el sol comenzaba a iluminar el cielo fue cuan callo vencida por el sueño.

Sesshomaru estaba mas feliz de lo que creía, aquellas palabras aunque no confirmaban mucho pero eran algo, debería encontrarles un sentido pero jamás iba a aceptar que lo que hacía era por tratar de conseguir su amor y un beso, le alegro olor en sus labios aquella pura esencia que decía que jamás habían sido tocados por nadie, solo por el.

Cuando llego Sesshomaru ya a medio día vio que ella todavía no despertaba y que en su mano derecha sostenía la rosa que la noche anterior el le regaló, despertó a la niña echándole un poco de agua en la cara, simulando estar molesto, por la aparición de esa flor

-¿Qué sucede? – Lin tallo sus ojos con bobería tratando de quitarse el sueño

- nos vamos de aquí, levántate – la chica volteo a verlo incrédula; habían permanecido dos semanas en el mismo lugar. El que de un día para otro haya cambiado de opinión no era muy normal que digamos, debía haber una razón fuerte por la cual el deseaba irse.

- por mi no hay problema pero ¿Por qué?

- por que yo lo digo – contesto Sesshomaru, pateo a Jaken y lo levantó, la chica monto a A-un y comenzaron su viaje, deambularon por varias horas; Lin iba entretenida oliendo su rosa y examinando su mascara tan bella que combinaba con el atuendo que llevaba ese día.

- ¿Quién te dio eso? – pregunto Sesshomaru, sin siquiera voltear atrás, pero Jaken de curioso no se contuvo y miro lo que la niña traía en manos

- no lo se – realmente no sabía, no se le ocurrió preguntar su nombre; y jamás le cruzo por la mente el que su amo era ese hombre que beso la noche anterior

- si no sabes de quien es, ¡tíralo!

- ¡no es un regalo y los regalos no se desprecian! – contesto

- has lo que quieras – solo el se dio cuenta de que la felicidad lo inundaba, que deseaba voltearse y decirle que le alegraba tanto su respuesta, eso podía significar que tal vez ella sentía algo por el.

¡Solo es un juego, no debo dejarme llevar! pensaba, su orgullo era una venda que le cegaba ver cuanto amaba a su protegida

-Aquí nos vamos a quedar de ahora en adelante – frente a ellos, se dejaba ver una bellísima casa, color claro, con grandes ventanas, estaba ubicada entre arboles que la ocultaban de casi cualquier cosa o peligro

- ¡¿de verdad? – Lin grito desde atrás, corrió a verla más de cerca, estaba tan entusiasmada, parecía una pequeña con juguete nuevo

- si….- contesto él con un voz antipática

- ¿Por qué lo hace amo? – pregunto Jaken

- no tengo por que darte explicaciones – el veía que ella estaba tan preciosa ese día mas que otro, esa mañana se veía realmente resplandeciente.

- ¡señor Jaken! Mire aquí puede dormir usted - la niña apuntaba a una tela tirada que había en la entrada de manera chistosa

- ¡oye niñita…!- camino hacía ella elevando su bastón queriéndole pegar pero frente a su amo no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sesshomaru agacho un poco su cabeza y rio para si mismo, guardando su felicidad.

Sesshomaru repasaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, pensaba cuando es que se podía repetir. Mientras tanto Lin estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que solo su olor la podía delatar, no quería que su amo lastimara a aquel "joven" con el que se encontró la noche anterior, no sabia realmente por que pero deseaba volver a verlo. Sentía curiosidad.

Esa misma noche

-¡Jaken busca mas leña! – Ordeno Sesshomaru; el pequeño se marcho sin decir nada- ¡Lin! – ella se acerco decaída rezando para que no se diera cuanta de su torpeza y sus nervios de todo el día

- dígame señor Sesshomaru

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la anoche? – sabía lo que había pasado, pero esperaba escuchar su respuesta

- pues….me dormí hasta tarde, solo eso, nada fuera de lo normal

- no me mientas y mírame a los ojos – deseaba que se diera cuenta de que el era el tipo de la mascara, y si ella insistía en eso el le confesaría la verdad; la joven volteo a verlo y se sonrojo por un instante, sabía que a su amo no debía ni conseguiría mentirle, así que lo mejor era decirle la verdad antes de que se enterara por otra parte

- un hombre llego al campamento….- Sesshomaru se hiso el impresionado aunque muy dentro de el se alegraba de que lo contara de manera que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo - el no hablo mucho con migo me regalo la mascara y la flor y…. - ¿es que piensas decirme que te beso? pensaba él mientras esperaba su respuesta – y se marcho sin decirme quien era – la niña estaba a punto de empezar a llorar por el miedo, sus ojos se veían cristalinos y esto inquieto mucho a Sesshomaru; se puso de pie y abrazo a la niña demostrándole que no estaba molesto

- perdón señor Sesshomaru, ¡juro que no lo volveré a ver!

- no hay problema, solo cuídate, no quiero que te haga daño – estaba consiente de que el de la mascara era el, pero trataba de olvidarlo y ser el mismo, procuraba "desconocer" que era el quien beso a Lin y le dio la flor y el antifaz que tanto le encantaron a la niña

- ¿esta molesto? – le pregunto Lin con inocencia

- no. Pero tendrás que contarme cuando lo veas y que hablas con el ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡si! – lo sonrió, y se abochorno mas cuando las garras de Sesshomaru limpiaron sus mejillas con delicadeza, acerco su rostro a el y justo cuando iba a besarla se desvió y se lo dio en la frente

- descansa mi niña – se despego de ella y salió de la casa; Lin se quedo con las manos en su pecho y unos minutos después entro Jaken, y se extraño de que la niña estuviera tan seria

¿En que estará pensando esta niña? Jaken la observaba desde lejos, de repente se reía y luego se ponía juiciosa

Todavía no era tan noche cuando Lin salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco, pensaba que ahora que se había mudado el hombre de la noche anterior ya no la encontraría jamás, así que se paseo libremente por el boscaje espeso, pensaba y pensaba en su amado Sesshomaru… frente a ella venía caminando un hombre con la cara cubierta, y llevaba una vestimenta que se le hacía conocida. Cuando paso a su lado el hombre la detuvo tomándola por uno de sus brazos, la acerco a el, ella trato de gritar y zafarse pero todo fue en vano, el la tenía bien sujetada por la cintura

-¡eres…tu otra vez! – la chica comenzaba a agitarse

- si soy yo de nuevo ¿te molesta? – la chica negó con la cabeza, por que la verdad no sabía que decir

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué llevas una mascara? – las preguntas que mas le atormentaban

- eso es lo que menos importa, lo importante es… ¿estas enamorada de alguien? – de su respuesta dependía el que la siguiera viendo o que se resignara por siempre a ella

-pues… no lo se ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

- simple curiosidad

- ¿eres un demonio? – a lo que el le contesto

- tal vez si o tal vez no, ¿estas enamorada de tu amo verdad? …

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 habla siempre con la verdad

El último encuentro entre Lin y ese hombre termino en una muy amistosa conversación

-¡no es verdad! Por que insiste con lo mismo

- esta bien…. – la soltó – nos veremos en otro momento señorita, mas rápido de lo que usted cree – hiso una reverencia tomando la punta de su sombrero y estirándolo un poco hacía abajo.

El invierno comenzaba, el aire cada ves se hacía mas frio, los arboles se llenaban de gotas de roció congeladas. Lin corrió a refugiarse dentro de casa, era imperdonable que anduviera sin un suéter pero no se dio cuenta de que salía sin el. Cuando llego Sesshomaru

-hola señor… - la niña no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que un estornudo se lo impidió, se limpio la nariz y cuando desvió su mirada hacía arriba tenía a Sesshomaru frente a ella – señor… Sesshomaru – toco sus brazos y noto que estaba helada, se quito nuevamente su pesada piel, tan cálida y suave y la puso sobre la niña, que se quedo pasmada ante tal actitud. Después de esto se volteo y se fue a descansar en una esquina de la habitación, ella ya no dijo nada pero ganas no le faltaban.

Cuando Jaken se hubo desmayado por el cansancio y Sesshomaru al parecer estaba también dormido, Lin, ignorando por la inocencia de su edad de que su amo nunca dormía profundamente si no atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se puso de pie, arrastro la pesada "sabana" por la mitad de la habitación y se sentó al lado de su señor, recargándose en su hombro, el al instante se dio cuenta desde que la niña abrió los ojos hasta que se paro y se sentó a su lado pero no quiso decir nada prefiero hacerse el dormido y esperar a que ella le dijera algo o simplemente por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo durmiera a su lado. En años posteriores, cuando lin era una pequeñita acostumbraba que cuando hacía frio se acostaba con Sesshomaru para que el la cubriera con su capa; ella se sentía realmente caliente y protegida. Sin embargo de un tiempo acá cuando ella dejo de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una mujer el dejo de tener esos detalles que tanto significaban en ese momento con la joven y para no tener que ver su mirada lastimera se marchaba por las mañanas buscando otras mujeres para distraerse de tanta lindura, sin darse cuenta que ella sufría por su ausencia. La chiquilla sin percatarse de que él estaba despierto se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-gracias por todo señor Sesshomaru – el abrió los ojos y volteo a verla, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de el, así que cuando volteo para contestarle sus rostros toparon uno con otro, sus labios rosaban y prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire por la boca, pero aun no era tiempo de que eso sucediera. El tomo su barbilla y milímetros antes de tocar sus labios le dijo:

-de nada – y salió de la casa. Aunque en realidad se moría de ganas por saborear su dulce y carnosa boca resistió y eso valla que era digno de admirarse, cuando cualquiera en su lugar se aprovecharía del momento que dejo pasar por el estúpido orgullo que permanecía en su corazón, claro que más allá se arrepintió de lo que había echo y se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que acaba de dejar y que le beneficiaría a encontrar las respuestas que el tanto anhelaba hallar.

Ella, sintió como su corazón no paraba de latir fuerte y rápido; no estaba muy claro si era por la emoción que sintió en el momento o por que… a su mente llego el recuerdo de las palabras de ese hombre ¿estoy enamorada del señor Sesshomaru? No dejaba de cavilar en como era posible; el en ningún momento le daría cabida a sus sentimientos mucho menos siendo una mujer, estaba al tanto de que su amo odiada y le deban repulsión los humanos por que los creía seres inferiores a el, además el podía tener mujeres demonio mas bellas y fuertes ella era una simple y débil muchacha de apenas 16 años porque buscaría en ella lo que puede conseguir fácil y mejor con otra, ni siquiera tenía algún poder o habilidad especial que le diera el orgullo de permanecer a su lado. Si estaba ahí y con la protección de Sesshomaru era por que hasta ahora el lo permitía pero el día que se cansara de ella la sacaría de su vida, y si eso llegaba a suceder Lin se moriría de la tristeza y la soledad gobernaría por completo su corazón. ¿Pero que hacer cuando uno se siente vacío?, ¿como llenar ese vacío en el alma que solo se llena cuando se ve a esa persona a su lado? Son respuestas que todavía no encontraba.

La mañana se veía nublada, el aire estaba frio y en cualquier momento caería una tormenta de lo peor; ella sabía que a Sesshomaru le encantaba el te pero solo de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ahí si no era ese no tomaría de otro. Ella pensó que el tiempo le sería exacto para salir rápido traer las hojas y regresar antes de que lloviera y ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto? Le encantaba ver la expresión de su señor cuando tomaba una buena taza de te y cerraba los ojos para disfrutarla mejor, de lo que ella no estaba al tanto era que no era el te lo que le gustaba si no como lo preparaba Lin. Salió corriendo de la casa

-¡niña regresa va a llover y si te mojas y enfermas el amo me va a matar…! – dijo Jaken

- ¡regreso pronto, no tardare mucho! – claro que le contesto cuando ya iba a mitad del camino. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando llego a arrancar las hojas comenzaban a caer las pequeñas gotas y al poco tiempo quedo empapada, la bruma frente a ella cegaba su vista impidiéndole seguir y llegar a algún lado; se paró un momento para exhalar y sintió como alguien la usurpaba entre sus brazos para llevarla a una pequeña choza, cuando volteo a ver al individuo que la había rescatado de tener un gran resfrío, vio que era ese hombre tan gallardo con el que se había encontrado un par de veces atrás

- eres tu… pero ¿Por qué? – a pesar de que el llego unos segundos después la lluvia torrencial comenzó, ella estaba completamente mojada

- si te quedabas te iba a dar una calentura de lo peor ¿no crees? – por algún motivo no lograba reconocer ese timbre de voz que se le hacía tan peculiar, tal vez era por que hablaba un poco menos serio y mas amigable

- gracias, pero no era realmente necesario – tan amable como siempre y con su voz tan encantadora y su elegante vestido que se pegaba a su piel por lo mojado que estaba y dejaba lucir de manera mas tonificada su esbelta figura; un par de minutos después se colocó en una esquina en el fondo de la habitación donde creyó estar mas cálida, pensando en lo preocupado que debía estar Jaken y si su amo llegaba la mataría por haberse salido. El enmascarado noto la incomodidad de la joven en su rostro y ya se suponía porque, también pudo ver que en sus manos llevaba una bolsita de tela llena de algo.

-¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? – ella miro el paño y recordó el por que estaba tan mojada

-¡ha!, es té para mi señor le gusta mucho y Salí por un poco para preparárselo cuando regrese – dijo en un tono más leve: - ojala y le guste – pero no tan bajo como para que Sesshomaru no la oyera

Se arriesgo de esta manera por mí…

- de seguro le va a encantar – murmuro. Cuando noto la confusión de ella ante su seguridad trato de evadirla – así que, esto es lo culpable de que te mojaras de esta manera ¿no?- Él se puso de pie y se situó detrás de ella, se quito su capa y comenzó a secar el cabello largo y sedoso de Lin

- ¿pero que? – pregunto con un poco de consternación en su voz

- si no te secas vas a enfermarte, además estas un poco fría – aunque en realidad afuera hubiera un chubasco de lo peor ella estaba tibia, se aproximo un mechón de su suave pelo, su olor lo extasiaba, cerro sus ojos para poder regocijarse mejor

- ¿Qué hace? – el salió de sus ideologías y dijo:

- ¿te incomoda? – le susurro al oído con una voz que envolvería a cualquiera

- si, por favor no lo haga – se alejo de ella al oír que le contestaba con timidez, lo que menos deseaba era que le tuviera desconfianza, sin darse cuenta se estaba enamorando de la preciosa señorita. Se sentó en una esquina, abriendo sus brazos y le dijo:

- ven o te vas a congelar –con los ojos cerrados como incitándola a guardar juntos el calor

-pero es que – tenía mucho frio pero acercarse con otro para que le diera el calor que Sesshomaru no le daba, no era muy buena idea – no gracias, así estoy bien

- ven que no creo que tu señor se enoje solo por que te cubras del frio – insistió. Dudo mucho de lo que debía o no hacer pero no tubo muchas elecciones

- de-de acuerdo- se arrimo a ella, se colocó a su lado, la abrazo con sus grandes y fuertes brazos y una sabana que el traía, ella trato de no corresponderle a su "abrazo" de manera que las cosas entre ellos no se confundieran, pero era imposible la simple sonrisa de ese hombre encantaba a Lin y como evitar quedarse profundamente súpita. Mas tarde, él se despertó y viendo que estaba hondamente dormida la apretó con delicadeza, la acerco a su pecho y ahí la recargo; ella acurrucándose de una manera delicada sonrió un poco y se sintió más serena. Todo eso le hiso pensar a Sesshomaru ¿en que estará soñando? Mi preciosa niña ver su inocente cara, su bellísimo cabello resbalándose como cascada en su brazo, y su bellísima boca color carmesí, algo entreabierta dejando escapar un aliento, era tan seductor; sin poder resistirse se acerco a ella con el propósito de besarla, su mascara no le estorbaba del todo ya que solo cubría la mitad de su cara, dejando ver de su boca hacía abajo, con una uña delineo sus labios y se acerco mas y logro su cometido, la beso, pero al parecer se excedió en ello ya que despertó a la chica quien al verse en tal situación se abochorno en un instante, con sus manos trataba de quitarse al hombre de encima pero no podía, el la tomo de la espalda con una mano y con la otra la acercaba mas tomándole la barbilla, llego el momento esperado logro que le correspondiera con una leve caricia en su mejilla que tanto aloco al demonio quien al verse en un ataque de esquizofrenia la tiro contra el piso y se posiciono sobre ella, dándole besos cada vez mas fuertes. Cuando Lin logro reaccionar lo empujo con fuerza descomunal hacía atrás, con fuerza que ni siquiera Sesshomaru sabía que tenía

- ¡no! – grito la chica temblando de miedo, parándose de inmediato, tocando con la punta de sus dedos su boca que aun estaba tibia

- perdón – respondió burlonamente limpiándose un poco de saliva que quedaba en la punta de sus labios – es que se veía tan tentador – las palabras ruborizaron a Lin

- no vuelva a hacerlo por favor – dijo con amabilidad, con una cortesía que ni el podía creer que tuviera, aunque realmente no sabía si era porque le había gustado o por ser simplemente muy amable - ¡no quiero que se repita! – la chica comenzó a llorar, Sesshomaru no entendía muy bien, pero se acerco tratando de consolarla; pero ella lo rechazo

- no llores, no lo hagas, por favor – sentía tanto miedo el ver esas lagrimas en ella, no quería saber pero se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sintió con lo sucedido.

- estoy… traicionando a mi amo – contesto entre lagrimas. El en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de lo muy valiosa que era.

- ¡No, no pienses eso! – se volvió a acercar, y esta vez a la fuerza la abrazo, ella se dejo consolar en sus brazos, el sabía que la vida de la joven giraba en torno a él, no quiso hacerla sentir tan mal, el error fue suyo y lo aceptaba, pero el gran Sesshomaru pidiendo perdón a una humana, eso era imposible. Pero en ese momento saco ventaja de su mascara, no era ese gran demonio era solo un demonio desesperado por el amor de esa chica en sus brazos

- l-lo lamento – le costo mas trabajo de lo que pensó, ni siquiera sabía bien como se pronunciaba, jamás había pedido disculpas y nuca pensó hacerlo. El corazón de Lin había aprendido a sanar rápido y perdonar sinceramente. Asintió con la cabeza a la petición del hombre. Pero ella quería marcharse de inmediato. Se hiso hacía atrás y se acerco a la puerta. Afuera aun seguía lloviendo y estaba helado

- el cabello se te va a volver a mojar y batalle para secarlo

-pero es que… necesito volver lo antes posible

- de acuerdo – la tomo del brazo y la cargo. La llevo con una velocidad increíble hasta llegar a su casa, ella no pudo darse cuenta de que nunca le dijo por donde se encontraba su hogar, el solo quien sabe como llego y la dejo justo en la puerta. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se marcho con esa sonrisa chueca que estremecía a Lin. Se metió a la casa y para su suerte aun no llegaba Sesshomaru eso fue un gran alivio para ella. Estaba mojada aun. Las puntas de su cabello chorreaban agua. Estaba todavía algo mojada. El trayecto de regreso fue muy rápido casi ni lo sintió. Jaken estaba sentado solo observando como es que torpemente ponía una vasija con agua sobre una fogata encendida en el centro; no quiso decirle nada pero a leguas se notaba.

- te tardaste, donde te metiste niñita – le pregunto Jaken en ese tono regañón y autoritario

- la lluvia no me dejaba avanzar… - iba a seguir explicando pero en ese momento entro Sesshomaru, estaba mojado. Ella se quedo callada, bajo su mirada y siguió en lo suyo; Jaken se paro de inmediato

- señor Sesshomaru – se inclino ante él, lin también se puso de pie

- bienvenido señor Sesshomaru – tenía su mirada baja y se notaba su tristeza

- lin ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto de nuevo en su tono frio que la hacía sentir culpable

- ¡he! Yo nada señor – le sonrió, pero no ocultaba bien las dudas

- pero pareciera que quieres llorar – los ojos de la niña estaban húmedos pero no pensaba preocupar a su amo con boberías de un chica confundida. Le volvió a sonreír esta vez si pareciera que no le sucedía nada

- no, no señor Sesshomaru es solo que el frio cala mis ojos – se volteo de espaldas y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba el agua caliente – señor le traje el té que tanto le gusta –levanto con cuidado la vasija con agua caliente y la puso sobre la mesa, Sesshomaru se sentó y Jaken a su lado. Lin se sentó de su lado derecho; sirvió el té y ansiosa esperaba a que él se lo tomara. Después de todo esto era lo que en verdad valía la pena. Sesshomaru tomo la taza entres sus manos, olio el humo que emanaba de la taza y después se lo tomo, lin volteaba de reojo, realmente le fascinaba que el quedara tan encantado con la bebida

Te quedo muy bien preciosa, justo como lo esperaba solo lo pensaba, nunca se atrevería decirle palabras tan reveladoras a su querida protegida

-¿le gusto señor Sesshomaru? – necesitaba escuchar tan siquiera una pequeña adulación a su persona

- si, esta muy bueno – ¡solo eso! No le dijo nada más, pero para ella significaba mucho, aunque solo fue una frase muy corta. Después de que todos acabaron de cenar, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se fue a dormir a la esquina de la pequeña habitación. Jaken no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Lin estaba sentada cerca de la fogata estaba que se moría de frio. Sesshomaru estaba despierto viendo la tierna expresión de la niña, ya después de que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Jaken estaba inerme se levanto, se dirigió a hacía la chica y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cubiertos por su yukata. No dijo nada, ni pensaba hacerlo sabía que ella….

-señor….Sesshomaru – ella veía fijamente la pequeña fogata que no lograba calentarla del todo bien.

- dime – al mismo tiempo que despistadamente colocaba su brazo detrás de su hombro, cubriéndola con su capa, ella se ruborizo un poco al sentir el brazo que la rodeaba pero al contrario de molestarse se acomodo mejor

- lo volví a ver…- Sesshomaru se hiso el desentendido – a el hombre que fue al campamento la otra noche…me ayudo a refugiarme de la lluvia

- ya veo – porque le decía que le dijera cada vez que lo viera si al final solo le aprobaba que lo viera. Lin era inexperta en eso de los hombres, ella jamás se había encontrado en una situación como esta, su corazón no había latido de tal manera nunca, no entendía bien porque se ponía de esa manera tan tonta frente a su amo, si antes no le pasaba. Pero ese sentimiento provocaba que ella se sintiera incomoda, que no pudiera decir ni una sola palabra sin tartamudear. Y que tal si Sesshomaru lo que en realidad quería era que se alejara con ese hombre para que ya no tuviera que cargar con ella y no hubiera tantos problemas.

Ya no me quiere lin bajo su cabeza y tenía tantas ganas de llorar

-¡lin! – ella volteo a verlo aun aguantado las ganas de romper en llanto - ¿Qué sucede?

- no… no es nada señor Sesshomaru – la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar por el nudo en su garganta, bajo la cabeza para no tener que ver sus ojos que la hacían sentir culpable

- lin – él tomo su barbilla con delicadeza e hizo que lo viera – dime mi niña ¿Qué te pasa? – ella se quedo callada no quería responder, no estaba ni un poco segura de que era lo que la tenía de esa manera. En un momento de desesperación y para aclarar su mente llena de confusión, se acerco a su amo, puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla cercándolo a ella. Sesshomaru estaba realmente impresionado, ¿pero que le pasaba a su pequeña? No lograba comprenderla ni un poco, sin embargo, sabía que si la besaba ella pudiera darse cuenta del parecido que tenía con el enmascarado, aunque se muriera de ganas se alejo, volteo su cara y miro la fogata. Lin se quedo plasmada, su amor fue rechazado en todo sentido, se resigno ante su idea tan estúpida, se alejo de Sesshomaru y se puso de pie

- lo lamento señor Sesshomaru – se alejo a un rincón donde se extendía un majestuoso futón que su señor le había comprado esa mañana

- cuando estés mas tranquila quiero escuchar que te sucede – le atajó de una manera muy grosera. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a dormir.

¿Qué es esto? Se preguntaba lin a si misma, su corazón no paraba de latir

Sesshomaru se sentía tan culpable por la manera tan incorrecta en la que le hablo, era tan solo una niña que no comprendía sus sentimientos. ¿Pero por qué trato de besarlo? Había correspondido el beso del enmascarado ¿no?

¡Se esta enamorando de él! ¿Era eso?, acaso su pequeña niña comenzaba a sentir algo por aquel hombre, se estaba equivocando, el propósito era enamorarla siendo el mismo no otra persona, pero que lograba consiguiendo su amor si al final solo terminaría rompiéndole el corazón con la escusa de que ella es solo una humana, pero si hacía eso la alejaría para siempre de su lado y eso era lo que menos deseaba. No podía enamorarse de ese hombre, como le diría la verdad, y lo más importante como reaccionaría ella. Sesshomaru se rasco la cabeza, sus pensamientos lo confundían mas y mas. Él la amaba eso era seguro, pero no permitiría que ella amara a alguien mas. Aunque también debía considerar que era estúpido, se peleaba porque podría ser que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien que era él, era la segunda vez que ella le provocaba ese maldito sentimiento… esos celos que le corroían todo el cuerpo.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
